


献祭

by sapnoise



Category: rimuru
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnoise/pseuds/sapnoise
Summary: 鬼人发情设定，3p慎入。明车实刀。





	献祭

献祭。

苍影盯着眼前利姆露大人露出的、白皙的纤细的、脆弱的脖颈毫无来由的这么想到。

为什么事情会发展成这样，他想着，手却像不受控制了一样伸向了他的主人。

*

鬼人族有没有发情期他之前并不知晓。

或许是进化了之后出现的后遗症，当他和红丸渐渐被燥热和狂躁感所支配的时候，利姆露就那样出现在了他们面前。

利姆露先是试图用完全恢复药水来治疗他们，然而完全没有效果。接着利姆露大人看上去和大贤者交流了起来，片刻之后利姆露点了点头，说到。

“进化之后的鬼人族出现了发情期……？我知道了。”

在失去意识之前他看到了利姆露大人向他走过来的身影。

他的光明、他的神，正在向着他走过来，而他却像一只失去理智的下等魔物一样伏在地面呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气。

——请别过来，他最后想到，请您别过来。

——请不要看到我这样没有理智的狼狈的样子。

*

等他再次勉强恢复了点意识之后，事情就变成了这样。

他和红丸把利姆露大人包夹在中间，像是被什么支配了一样舔遍了利姆露大人的全身。而利姆露大人喘息着仰头靠在他的怀里，毫无防备的露出了自己纤细的脖颈。

这是僭越的，他在心里拼命的对自己这么说到，试图挽回这个局面。可他的手却完全不听他的指挥，凭借着不知道哪里来的执念抚在了对方的身上。

他不知道该如何形容那种触感，震颤像电流一般从手指传向了急速泵动的心脏，又从血液延伸到了全身每一个神经末梢。发情期的热感催生着情欲，也使他的大脑无法正常运转，他是那样紧紧的抱着利姆露大人，即使下一秒就死去似乎也毫无遗憾。

有什么失控了，他不得不面对他一直试图忽略的事情——他想占有利姆露大人这样自私又不可告人的内心。

“你清醒啦，苍影。”苍影短暂的停顿被利姆露所捕捉到，眼里夹着不知道是生理还是快意的泪水的利姆露大人仰起头笑着说，他的双手甚至还搭在了身前似乎还没有恢复清醒的红丸的肩上，“大贤者说只有这样才能平安让你们度过发情期。”

“为属下排忧解难也算是好君王的一部分啦，所以请不要客气开动吧。”

他的耳朵满溢因发情而产生的蜂鸣，这句话却听得异常清晰。

“对不起，利姆露大人，我——”

他听到自己这么说着，声音像被砂纸打磨过一样喑哑低沉。

*

自从追随了利姆露大人之后，他就鲜少再见到少主像这样失去理智的狂躁样子。

少主急切的反复啃噬着利姆露大人的锁骨，像是对那一小片地方有什么执念一样，而他的性器甚至还牢牢的钉在利姆露大人的前穴里大开大合的抽动着。

陌生的欢愉使利姆露有些难以招架，他难耐的挺直了脊背试图逃避从下身陌生器官汹涌而来的快感，又因为被猛地抵到敏感点而向上弹了一下。无所适从的手一只试图推拒着胸前红丸的脑袋，另一只漫无目的的往后伸去，然后抓住了他额上的角。

“哈啊……等、等一下……这太快了……啊！……”

透着欢愉的呻吟声仿佛要将他溺毙，利姆露大人仰着头露出的、白皙的纤细的脖颈在他眼前晃动。如同献祭一般毫不设防的样子使他情不自禁的像一头正在交配的雄兽一样，将自己尖利的牙齿刺入雌兽颈部的皮肤。

但当他松开口的时候，他终于明白了少主毫无缘由的狂躁，以及对那片皮肤执着的原因。他再次俯下身去舔咬那块皮肤，如同之前一样，被狠狠欺负过的肌肤如同什么也没发生过一样光滑如初，只有快感顺着神经末梢传给了对方，使他发出了短暂的惊叫。

“不……苍影、别……太激烈了——”

『——他可以品尝到蜂蜜的甘甜，却无法感知到麦芒刺在手上的痛苦。他无法感受到疼痛、窒息，却可以获得欢愉。这样的身体，仿佛天生就是为了享乐而诞生的。』

而自己，永远无法占有他。

他无法抑制自己的粗喘，只能加倍努力的在他敬爱的主人身体里进出，极尽所能的忽视那股快要杀掉他的酸涩。

他的心脏好像因为性事而激烈跳动，又好像因为意识到了什么而被紧紧攥住。

他终于得到了，苍影想到，却好像什么也没得到。


End file.
